The Other Prisoner
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: While in Azkaban, Sirius meets a curious woman, one who knows things. I don't own harry potter, or any other references that end up in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fan fiction! YAY! **

**I came up with this idea while pacing around my room at 3 am muttering to myself… So let's just see how it turns out. **

Sirius POV, Azkaban, date: unknown

The dementors just left to deliver another prisoner to the maximum security ward. I wonder how insane this one will be. Maybe they were You-Know-Who's right hand man? Doubtful, they all think that was me.

Suddenly I hear a loud clanging noise as the cell across from mine was opened and closed. Then, silence.

It has been a while, and I still hear no sound from the new prisoner's cell, not even when the dementors come.

Finally, I hear a voice, but it is not at all raspy or insane as I thought it would be by now. No, instead a beautiful feminine voice drifted to my ears. She was singing.

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade._

It was beautiful; over far too soon. I began to wonder who she was, where she came from, and most importantly, when she would sing again.

Little did I know I would have to wait for a long time.

It had been a couple months, estimating, of course, before I heard her sing again. This time, it was a different song.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memories_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart _

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Again, she quiets down. Her voice is beautiful, like an angel. Part of me thinks that it might be true. I wish I had enough courage to speak to her, Gryffindor courage my ass.

It has once again been a long time, but not quite as long as before. Still, her voice has not changed because of not using it but once every few months. It is still beautiful.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much you don't know_

_You don't know_

Finally plucking up the courage, I speak, "That was beautiful," my voice raspy with disuse.

A minute passed before she answered, "Thank you."

"What did you do to end up in high security?"

"I lived."

"I don't understand."

"I am not from this world; therefore, I know things that I should not. So, by living, I am dangerous."

"What kind of thing do you know?"

"All kinds of things, Padfoot," she replied, slightly chuckling.

My breath hitched when she spoke my nickname. "How do you know that?"

"I already told you, I am not from this world. I know things I shouldn't."

"They locked you up just cause you know these things?"

"I know much, much, more. Because of this, if I were to side with Voldemort, there would be no chance of winning this war. O, they'd rather lock me up than risk it."

"What do you know?"

I hear her take a deep breath, before she starts singing again, her voice filled with magic.

_There once was a boy named Harry_

_Destined to be a star_

_His parents were killed by Voldemort_

_Who gave him a lightning scar_

I see baby Harry, sitting in his crib as Voldemort attacked and Lily, his mother, stood in front of him, protecting her child till her last breath. I see the killing curse cast at Harry, leaving nothing but a thin lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

_Harry goes to Hogwarts_

_He meets Ron and Hermione_

_McGonagall required he_

_Play for Gryffindor_

_Draco is a daddy's boy_

_Quirrel becomes unemployed_

_The philosopher's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore._

Once again, I see Harry, this time he is older, and being sorted into Gryffindor. Then I see him and 2 other people, Ron and Hermione, escaping past a giant 3 headed dog, playing through a giant game of wizard's chess, and finally facing Quirrel, who was being possessed by Voldemort, before Harry beats him, and saves the Philosopher's stone.

_Ron breaks his wand_

_Now Ginny's gone_

_And Harry's in mortal danger_

_Tom Riddle hides _

_His snake inside_

_His ginormous secret chamber_

Once again I see Harry, this time he is fighting a giant snake underground, while a young girl, Ginny, lies on the ground, looking dead. Finally Harry kills the snake and saves the girl.

_Harry blows up Aunt Marge_

_The dementors come and take charge_

_Lupin is a wolf_

_The rat's a man _

_Now the prisoner is at large_

_They use time travel_

_So they can save the prisoner of Azkaban_

_Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather_

_I don't really get it either_

Now I see myself, Moony, and Pettigrew in the shrieking shack, along with Harry and his friends. We capture Peter and make our way to the castle, only to be stopped when Remus see's the moon light, and tries to attack the kids, myself protecting them. Finally I see myself flying away on a Hippogriff, of all things.

_Harry gets put in the_

_Tri wizard tournament_

_Dragons and mermaids_

_Oh no_

_Edward Cullen gets slain_

_He's back._

This time, I see Harry fighting a dragon while riding his broomstick, to get to a golden egg. Next I see him deep in the black lake, rescuing Ron and a young blond girl. Then, Harry is in a giant maze, where he and another boy reach the middle and grab the cup at the same time, only to be transported to a dark grave yard. Here, the other boy is killed by Peter, and Voldemort rises again, and duels with Harry, who escapes using the cup, and tries to tell everyone that He is back, but they don't believe him.

_Harry, Harry_

_It's getting scary_

_Voldemort is back_

_Now you're revolutionary Harry_

_Dumbledore, Dumbledore_

_Why is he ignoring your_

_Constant attempts to contact him?_

_He is forced to leave the school _

_Umbridge arrives_

_Draco's a tool_

_Kids break into the ministry_

_Sirius black is dead as can be_

_Oh_

I see Harry teaching a bunch of kids to fight, even teaching them the patronus charm, very advanced magic. Next I see him racing to the ministry, colleting an important prophesy and fighting the death eaters, before more people arrive to help. Then, I see myself stunned and falling through the Veil of Death.

_Split your soul_

_Seven parts of a whole_

_They're horcruxes_

_It's Dumbledore's end_

Now I see Harry and Dumbledore finding out about Voldemort's horcruxes, and hunting one of them down, only for Harry to find out later that it was a fake. I also see Dumbledore being murdered, and falling off of the astronomy tower.

_There once was a boy named Harry_

_Who constantly conquered Death_

_In one final duel between good and bad_

_He may take his final breath_

All I see now is an older Harry dueling Voldemort, before the scene cuts away, and I am back in my cell, in Azkaban.

**A/N: So I am thinking about continuing this story, but only if you guys want it. **** No use writing something if no one wants to read it. Anyways leave a review, follow, favorite, do it for PADFOOT! **


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"How does accidental magic happen, Sirius?" she replies.

"You get over emotional, and then… err… Boom?"

"That's pretty much right… So what I do is I add emotion to my songs, and then anything is possible,"

"That's pretty awesome."

"I suppose it is. Do you know what year it is?"

"Uh, judging on the fact that the minister has to come and check up on Azkaban once a year, and he has been here 4 times, then about 1985."

"Great. It's going to be a while. Think you can endure 8 more years of this?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry. You survived before, and you can do so again. Though technically, this is still the first time you survived, and that hasn't happened yet."

"Okay?"

"Here's a tip for you. Dementors only recognize human minds, so they wouldn't be able to bother you if you were, let's say a big shaggy black dog?"

"Really?"

She didn't reply.

I haven't heard from her for a while. Not even a song. The Minister has been here four more times.

The Minister comes again, and I hear a door creaking open.

"You are free to go," a deep voice says.

"Thank you, but can I say goodbye to Sirius first?" says the woman, her voice still beautiful, despite not having been used for 5 years.

"Make it quick."

I hear footsteps come to my prison door, and soon a woman, who looks strikingly familiar, steps into my line of view.

"I expect us to be on opposite sides of the warm next time we meet," she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You will most likely join

. Bellatrix was not at Dumbledore, but I will not."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she says, before walking away, calling back over her shoulder, "Goodbye, dear cousin."

I just sat there in shock all insane as I expected. But she said she was from another world? How is that possible?

Who knows? I'll have to try and stay sane until I can meet her again.

The final three years have passed, and now I am swimming to shore, having escaped Azkaban. Quite frankly, it wasn't that hard. Me animagus form was so thin from lack of food, that I could slip through the bars. Then I just walked out the front door, and started swimming.

I hear alarm bells start to ring as I make it to shore, and I immediately start running, no matter how much my muscles protest. Finally I make it to some sort of farm, and sleep in the barn for the night.

The next morning, I do not wake up in the barn, like I expected. Instead, I am in a large, comfortable bed. Looking around, I see so much slytherin green, it hurts my eyes. Finally my eyes land on the figure humming quietly next to my bed.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

**So how do you like my little plot twist Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Sorry. I am writing this at 12 am, so my mind is not working correctly. Oh well. But I got 2 reviews for one chapter! That's exciting! And you might also notice that I changed this so that instead of there being an OC, I put Bellatrix. Sorry. My mind decided on a different path than I originally decided. Oh well! Please leave a review!**


	3. So so sorry

It makes me so so sad to say this, but this story in on a temporary hiatus while I reorganize my ideas. I expect it to only last about a month, but nevertheless, I thought I would warn you guys. O love getting all the wonderful response to my chapters, and this hiatus will not last forever. I am again, so so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently Bellatrix hadn't yet realized that I had awoken, as she sat there humming, giving me time to think. I thought back to our time in Azkaban, when she had shown me the visions of the future, specifically the one about my death. She killed me, so she obviously knew it was going to happen. Did she want to murder me? Am I simply a pawn in her game? I kept looking at her, and finally she focused on me, smiling.

"You're awake," she stated, to which I simply nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I feel as if I haven't eaten in….. Oh, give or take 12 years," I jokingly replied.

Laughing, Bellatrix ordered food from a house elf, which appeared only a few seconds later. "Eat," she said. "You need it."

After I finished eating, Bellatrix caught me up to date. "Wait a second. That idiot Fudge is _Minister?_"

"I know," she replied. "I was just as surprised as you were. And currently, Lucy is basically controlling his every move."

"Don't call me Lucy," said a voice from the doorway. Looking up, I say a man with EXTREMELY blond hair.

"Oh, hello Blondie," I said.

"Don't call me that either," the man said.

"Right, its Lucius isn't it. Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes."

"I think I'll call you Lulu."

"Wha? No. You will not."

"If you say so, Lulu." Bellatrix was laughing her head off by now, and Lucius was glaring at me exasperatedly.

Sighing, Lucius finally got to what he had come here to say. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Alright," I said, getting up out of the bed, taking one step before tripping over my own feet and face-planting.

"Good job," Bellatrix said, looking down at me playfully.

"Shut up. Can you get me a strengthening potion?"

"Sure," she said, and handed me one off the bedside table.

"Thanks."

I followed Lucius down the dark hallways for about 5 minutes, before we stopped in front of a pair of large, ornate, doors, which he open and waved me in. Sauntering in, I proclaimed loudly with a deep bow, "My lord Gloominess, you wish to see me?" To my surprise, he laughed. I, Sirius Orion Black, had just made the evil Dark Lord laugh. Maybe he really is insane.

"Mr. Black, lovely to see you awake; your cousin was very worried," he said.

"Never thought I'd hear that, but okay," I replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I simply wished to warn you, before we sent you back to the light side, and give you an offering."

"Okay, please continue."

"The Light is not all that it seems. Don't put your complete trust in them, or you will soon regret it. Second, I offer you a choice. If you wish to stay on the light side, then you may. We won't try to stop you. But if you come to see that the Dark is the better choice, we will welcome you back with open arms."

"Okay. Sounds….. Good. But when do I leave?"

"Now." Suddenly, I felt myself whisked away with the familiar tug of a port key. When I reopened my eyes, I was shocked to see Hogwarts school off in the distance. Remembering the vision on Peter and I, plus the newspaper clipping I was given, I made my way towards the school.

**This is such a short chapter, BUT I'M BACK! I have new Ideas on where I want this story to go, and will e updating VERY SOON! This is basically to get the ball rolling again, and I will start making it better! THAT MEANS LONGER CHAPTERS! WOOHOO! **

**Anyways, enough insanity. Save that for Azkaban. I will see you soon!**


End file.
